Classical Animals Video Version
Classical Animals Video Version October 22, 2017 * Classical Animals Video Version 2017 DVD October 22, 2017 * Classical Animals Video Version 2019 DVD November 11, 2019 The Neighborhood Suite * Bird * Squirrel * Rabbit * Bug * Mouse * Raccoon * Swan * Chipmunk * Cat * Otter * Dog * Frog * Duck The World Suite * Elephant * Bear * Tiger * Fox * Squirrel * Anteater * Jaguar * Tapir * Yak * Wolverine * Bobcat * Panda * Camel * Snake * Hippo * Zebra * Flamingo * Kangaroo * Koala * Crocodile * Zebra * Giraffe * Tropical Bird * Monkey * Lion The Farm Suite * Cow * Sheep * Pig * Horse * Chicken * Rooster * Bull * Donkey * Goat The Ocean Suite * Sea Turtle * Dolphin * Fish * Sea Horse * Octopus * Shark * Eel * Walrus * Penguin * Polar Bear * Seal * Crab * Seagull * Sea Lion Characters * Sudsy The Dog * Misty the Mouse * Chilla the Mouse * Violet the Mouse * Knee Deep the frog * Quackmus the Duck * Ollie the Otter * Randy the Raccoon * Harry the Hippo * Zippy the Zebra * Flossy the Flamingo * Jane The Monkey * Soapy the Bear * Kenny the Fox * Sidney the Squirrel * Haydn the Anteater * Andy The Panda * Sandy the Seal * Bard the Lizard * Galileo The Kangaroo * Galileo's mom * Roary The Lion * Georgia the Giraffe * Oinky the Pig * Roger the Rooster * Betsy the Cow * Neighton the Horse * Vincent Van Goat * Neptune The Turtle * Sandy the Seahorse * Wanda The Clownfish * Oliver the Octopus * Penelope The Penguin Musical Selections * the tale of tsar sultan op 57 tsar’s farewell and departure theme 1 Nikolai Rimsky Korsakov * the tale of tsar sultan op 57 tsars farewell and departure theme 2 Nikolai Rimsky Korsakov * Twelve contradances for orchestra woO 14 no 4 in E major Ludwig Van Beethoven * Twelve contradances for orchestra woO 14 no 5 in E major Ludwig Van Beethoven * Prodana Nevasta the bartered bride Overture Betrich Smetana * the grand canyon suite on the trail Fedre grofe * The snow maiden dance of the ossieux Nikolai Rimsky Korsakov * Prodana Nevasta The barterd bride fruitant Betrich Smentana * Cappricio espangol op 34 III Alborada Nikolai Rimsky Korsakov * The tale of tsar sultan op 57 the Flight of the bumblebee Nikolai Rimsky Korsakov * Twelve contradances for orchestra woO 14 no 3 in D major Ludwig van Beethoven * Twelvie contradances for orchestra woO 14 no 9 in A major Ludwig van Beethoven * Swan Lake waltz Peter Tchaikovsky * Twelve contradances For orchestra woO 14 no 2 in A major Ludwig Van Beethoven * Twelve contradances for orchestra woO 14 no 6 In C major Ludwig van Beethoven * Twelve contradances for orchestra woO 14 no 10 in C major Ludwig Van Beethoven * keyboard sonata in E major Cortage Dominico Scarlatti * Canon In D major Johann Pachabel * Symphony no 4 in A major op 90 Italian 1st movement Felix Mendelssohn * Peer gynt suite no 2 op 55 II Arabian Dance Edvard Grieg * Peer gynt suite no 1 op 46 IV Doverbuggens In the hall of the mountain king Edvard Grieg * Peer gynt suite no 1 Op 46 III Anitra’s dance Edvard Grieg * Symphony no 101 In D major clock 2nd movement Franz Joseph Haydn * Twelve Contradances for orchestra woO 14 no 1 In C major Ludwig Van Beethoven * Twelve contradances for orchestra woO 14 no 8 in C major Ludwig Van Beethoven * Twelve contradances for orchestra woO 14 no 7 in E flat major Ludwig Van Beethoven * Hungarian dance no 5 Johannes Brahms * Funeral March of the marionette Charles Gronoud * Humerosque no 7 Antonin Dvorak * L’arrsierne suite no 2 farandole Georges Bizet * Symphony no 40 In G minor K 550 1st movement Wolfgang amedeus Mozart * Hungarian rhapsody no 2 Franz Liszt * Voices of spring waltz Johann Strauss, Jr. * Symphony no 9 In E minor From the new world 2nd movement Anontin Dvorak * Prodana nevasta the bartered bride polka Betrich Smetana * Double trumpet concerto in C major 1st movement Antonio Vivaldi * Prodana nevasta The bartered bride Dance of the comedians Betrich Smetana * ma vlast the moldau Betrich Smetana * Old Macdonald had a farm traditional * Carmen Suite no. 2 chanson De Toreador Georges Bizet * Twelve contrdances for orchestra woO 14 no 12 in E major Ludwig Van Beethoven * Symphony no 5 Franz Schubert * in the deep blue sea jack moss * Wassermusik suite In C major Ebb and Flow Gerog Philip Telemann * Carmen suite no 2 Hanabera Georges Bizet * Water music suite no 2 in D major HWV 349 Alla hornpipe George Fredric Handel * water music suite no 1 F major Bouree George Fredric Handel * Aida Grand/ triumphal March Guissepe Verdi * Die fledermaus Revenge of the bat Johann Strauss jr * Peer gynt suite no 2 op 55 III Peer gynt‘s homecoming * Wassermusik In C major hanquinande Georg Phillip Telemann * Water music suite no 1 In F major HWV 348 Air * Twelve contradances for orchestra woO 14 no 11 in G major Ludwig Van Beethoven * The moldau, Hunt and Nymph Medley Bedrich Smetana * Music for the royal fireworks la rejouissance George Fredric Handel * Cappricio espangol Op 34 V Fandango Nikolai Rimsky Korsakov * medley smentana Category:Videos Category:Animals